Затмение Луны/Галерея
1 = Библиотека ---- Spike_walking_S2E04.png Spike_impatient_S2E4.png Twilight_coming_out_S2E04.png Twilight's_costume_S02E04.png Spike_looking_S2E04.png Spike_guessing_what_Twilight's_costume_is_S2E04.png Spike_confused_S2E4.png Spike_confused_2_S2E4.png Twilight_mad_S02E04.png Spike_blank_stare_S2E4.png Twilight_explaining_about_Star_Swirl_S2E04.png Spike_blank_stare_close_up_S2E4.png Twilight_-Did_you_even_read-_S2E04.png Spike_about_to_respond_S2E4.png Spike_nervous_S2E4.png Spike_nervous_2_S2E4.png Twilight-Tornado!_S2E4.png Twilight_Derp_S2E4.png Starswirl_the_Octopus_S02E04.png Spike_answering_the_door_S2E4.png Spike_startled_S2E4.png Spike_calming_down_S2E4.png Trick-or-treaters_S2E04.png Spike_at_the_door_S2E04.png Spike_leaving_the_doorway_S2E4.png Twilight_at_the_door_S2E04.png Granny_Smith_taking_care_of_foals_S2E04.png Granny_Smith_-I_was_supposed_to_be_asleep_five_hours_ago-_S2E04.png Spike_holding_the_candy_bowl_S2E4.png Pipsqueak_going_through_S2E04.png Pipsqueak_Pirate_1_S2E4.png Pipsqueak_Pirate_2_S2E4.png Pipsqueak_Pirate_3_S2E4.png Pipsqueak_falling_to_ground_S2E04.png Pipsqueak_saluting_S2E4.png Twilight_Spike_and_Pipsqueak_S2E4.png Twilight_'from_Trottingham'_S2E04.png Pipsqueak_'Ever!'_S2E04.png Pinkie_Pie_chicken_costume_cluck_Facebook_preview_S2E04.png Pinkie_Pie_wants_candies_S02E04.png Spike_staring_at_Pinkie_S2E4.png Pinkie_Pie_-Too_old--_S2E04.png Pinkie_Pie_Gasp_S2E4.png Pinkie_Pie_-Never!-_S2E04.png Twilight_whatev_S02E04.png Twilight_gives_a_piece_of_candy_to_Pinkie_Pie_S2E4.png Pinkie_Pie_looks_at_her_candy_container_S2E04.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_bell_S2E04.png Twilight_showing_her_costume_S02E04.png Pinkie_Pie_'great_costume'_S2E04.png Spike_smiling_at_Pinkie_S2E4.png Pinkie_Pie_pecking_the_candy_bowl_S2E4.png Twilight_hey!_S02E04.png Twilight_and_Spike_S2E4.png Spike_following_Twilight_S2E4.png Granny_Smith_follows_the_fillies_S2E04.png Twilight_-These_are_hoof-stitched-_S2E04.png Spike_shrug_S2E4.png Spike_smug_S2E4.png Twilight_mad_again_S02E04.png |-| 2 = Фестиваль Ночи Кошмаров ---- Twilight_walking_S2E04.png Big_McIntosh_pulling_hay_wagon_S2E04.png Twilight_-he_created_more_than_200_spells-_S2E04.png Ponies_dancing_S2E04.png Twilight_talking_S2E04.png Twilight_'will_love_it'_S2E04.png Spike_scarfing_candy_S2E4.png Spike_shoveling_candy_into_his_mouth_S2E4.png Spike_runs_into_Twilight_S2E04.png Spike_dazed_S2E4.png Twilight_'we're_here'_S2E4.png Twilight_'something_to_eat'_S2E04.png Spike_full_S2E4.png Spike_belch_S2E4.png Spike_covering_his_mouth_S2E4.png Pinkie_with_candy_S2E04.png Pinkie_Pie_showing_Twilight_her_haul_S2E04.png Pinkie_Pie_om_S02E04.png Pinkie_Pie_nom_S02E04.png Rainbow_Dash_on_roof_S2E04.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_S2E04.png Pinkie_Pie_talking_S2E04.png Rainbow_Dash_prepares_to_strike_S2E04.png Rainbow_Dash_strikes_the_cloud_S2E04.png Pinkie_Pie_shocked_S2E04.png Pinkie_Pie_scared_S2E4.png Twilight_looking_at_foals_running_away_S2E04.png Twilight_'Rainbow_Dash'_S2E04.png Rainbow_Dash_rolling_on_the_cloud_laughing_S2E04.png Rainbow_on_thundercloud_S2E04.png Rainbow_on_thundercloud_2_S2E04.png Twilight_-Look_what_you_did_to_Spike-_S2E04.png Spike_choking_on_candy_S2E4.png Twilight_looking_at_Rainbow_on_thundercloud_S2E04.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_another_group_to_scare_S2E04.png Twilight_looking_at_Spike_on_ground_S2E04.png Twilight_carrying_Spike_S2E04.png Ace_bobbing_for_apples_S2E04.png Twilight,_Spike_and_Applejack_S2E04.png Applejack_in_her_scarecrow_costume_S02E04.png Spike_and_Twilight_happy_S2E4.png Spike_thinks_Applejack_is_praising_his_costume_S2E04.png Twilight_-She_means_me,_Spike-_S2E04.png Applejack_greeting_Twilight_and_Spike_S2E4.png Applejack_-some_sort_of_country_singer-_S2E04.png Twilight_annoyed_S2E4.png Derpy_hooves_apples_S2E4.png Golden_Harvest_bobbing_for_apples_S02E04.png Derpy_plug_S2E4.png Golden_Harvest_and_Derpy_S02E04.png Derpy_Plugpull_S2E4.png Double_crowd_S2E04.png Mayor_on_the_stage_S2E04.png Ponies_and_Spike_cheering_S2E04.png Mayor_at_the_lectern_S2E04.png Crowd_watching_S2E04.png Mayor_'to_hear_the_legend'_S2E04.png Mayor_'Night_Mare_Mooon'_S2E04.png Mayor_laughing_S2E04.png Spike_talking_to_Twilight_S2E04.png Twilight_heh_S02E04.png Mayor_presenting_S2E04.png Green_smoke_S2E04.png Zecora_With_Spiders_In_Her_Hair_S2E04.png |-| 3 = Рассказ Зекоры ---- Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png Zecora telling story S2E04.png Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Statue S2E4.png Zecora blowing green dusts S2E04.png Green smoke emitted S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak and foal looking at scary face S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png Pipsqueak and foal screaming S2E04.png Zecora coming out from smoke S2E04.png Pipsqueak running away S2E04.png Pipsqueak hitting statue S2E04.png Pipsqueak looking up S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Statue 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak backing up S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and Pipsqueak screaming S2E04.png Zecora and green dust S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Night Mare Moon illusion S2E04.png Zecora looking down S2E04.png Pipsqueak talking to Zecora S2E04.png Zecora talking to Pipsqueak S2E04.png Zecora blowing green dusts 2 S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png Night Mare Moon illusion walking S2E04.png Nightmare Moon illusion almost about to gobble S2E04.png Pinkie Pie screaming S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png Pinkie Pie looking up S2E04.png Moving cloud and moon S2E04.png Zecora Halloween Scare S2E4.png Princess Luna coming out S2E04.png Luna's guards S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals backing up S2E04.png Twilight ooh S02E04.png Spike, Twilight, and Noi ducking S2E04.png Princess Luna on the chariot S2E04.png Twilight looking up S2E04.png Pinkie Pie scared S02E04.png Pinkie Pie 'It's Nightmare Moon! Run!' S2E4.png Zecora Running S2E4.png Luna's face illuminated by lightning S2E04.png |-| 4 = Прибытие Луны ---- Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and foals running away S2E04.png Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Luna with hoodie on S2E04.png Luna Entrance S2E4.png Princess Luna reveals herself S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Twilight oh Princess Luna! S02E04.png Spike putting Twilight down S2E04.png Spike shh S2E04.png Princess Luna walking S2E04.png Luna Cape S2E4.png Luna wings spread S2E4.png Cloud Kicker looking at Luna S2E04.png Luna Stare S2E4.png Cloud Kicker freaking out at Luna S2E4.png Cloud Kicker scared S2E04.png Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna 'Behold' S2E04.png Luna Evil S2E4.png Princess Luna real of night S2E4.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna talking 2 S2E04.png Luna talking 3 S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna -bright and glorious feast!- S02E04.png Pinkie Pie 'did you hear that' S2E04.png Pinkie Pie -Nightmare Moon is gonna...- S2E04.png Pinkie Pie 'feast on us all' S2E04.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png Luna disappointment S2E4.png Princess Luna no reason S2E4.png Luna talking 4 S2E04.png Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png Luna Stomp S2E4.png Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png Luna looking at Mayor S2E04.png Luna about to point on Mayor S2E04.png Mayor scared S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Luna pointing at Raven S2E04.png Luna talking 5 S2E04.png Luna pointing at Raven 2 S2E04.png Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png Luna pointing at Berryshine and Orange Swirl S2E04.png Princess Luna very well S2E4.png Princess Luna be that way S2E4.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Twilight -I'm gonna go talk to her- S2E04.png Twilight getting pulled S2E04.png Spike pulling Twilight's cape S2E04.png Twilight pulling cape away from Spike S2E04.png Twilight 'back to good' S2E04.png |-| 5 = Искорка встречается с Луной ---- Twilight looking for Luna S2E04.png Twilight statue shadow S2E4.png Luna in front of statue S2E04.png Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4.png Princess Luna hides her sadness S2E4.png Twilight greeting Luna S2E04.png Luna Stand S2E4.png Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4.png Twilight 'Thank you' S2E04.png Twilight Delight S2E4.png Twilight looking at costume S2E04.png Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png Twilight and Luna 2 S2E04.png Twilight 'My actual name is...' S2E04.png Luna 'Twilight Sparkle' S2E04.png Twilight upset S2E4.png Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png Luna gathers the dark S02E04.png Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png Twilight blown away by Luna's royal Canterlot voice S02E04.png Twilight nervous S2E04.png Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png Princess_Luna_'Was_it_not_clear-'_S2E04.png Twilight -you're yelling at me- S02E04.png Luna traditional voice S02E04.png Princess Luna its tradition S2E4.png Luna full blast S02E04.png Twilight blown costume S2E04.png Twilight adjusting beard S2E04.png Twilight straightens out S2E04.png Twilight talking 2 S2E04.png Luna looking S2E04.png Princess Luna huh S2E4.png Princess Luna -Change our approach-- S02E04.png Twilight 'Lower the volume' S2E04.png Luna ohh S2E04.png Luna 'for a thousand years' S2E04.png Luna 'not sure we can' S2E04.png |-| 6 = Уроки голоса ---- Twilight and Luna walking to Fluttershy's cottage S2E04.png Twilight and Luna in front of door S2E04.png Twilight knocking door S2E04.png Fluttershy shouting from inside the door S2E04.png Angry Princess Luna looking at Twilight S02E04.png Twilight calling out Fluttershy S2E04.png Fluttershy answering door S2E4.png Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png Fluttershy getting scared from Luna S2E4.png Fluttershy's reaction to seeing Princess Luna S2E4.png Door closed S2E04.png Twilight 'wait right here' S2E04.png Princess Luna see how it goes S2E4.png Princess Luna waiting S2E4.png Twilight pushes Fluttershy towards Princess Luna S2E04.png Luna Shake S2E4.png Fluttershy going back to cottage S2E04.png Twilight bringing Fluttershy back to outside S2E04.png Twilight holds Fluttershy with her magic S2E04.png Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png Princess Luna talking S2E04.png Princess Luna talking 2 S2E04.png Fluttershy cowering S2E4.png Princess Luna talking 3 S2E04.png Fluttershy frightened on the ground S2E04.png Princess Luna talking 4 S2E04.png Fluttershy looks at Princess Luna in fear S2E04.png Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png Fluttershy 'Perfect, lesson over' S2E4.png Twilight closing door S2E04.png Fluttershy SPLAT S2E4.png Twilight 'a little quieter' S2E04.png Luna 'how is...this' S2E04.png Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy 'yes' S2E04.png Luna 'How' S2E04.png Luna 'About' S2E04.png Luna 'Now' S2E04.png Twilight 'Now you're getting it' S2E04.png Luna 'How about now' S2E04.png Twilight and Luna S2E04.png Fluttershy almost there... S02E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png Pinkie walking S2E04.png Pinkie Pie 'Night Mare Moon is here' S2E04.png ScaredPinkie S02E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy S2E04.png Derpyshy S02E04.png Pinkie Pie shouting S2E04.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Luna looking at foals running away S2E04.png Princess Luna -Nay children wait!- S2E4.png Princess Luna oops S2E4.png Luna Sad 3 S2E4.png Twilight epic face S2E4.png Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png |-| 7 = Веселье ---- Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png Luna 'and they never shall' S2E04.png Twilight glad to help Luna S2E4.png Pipsqueak about to fall S2E04.png Applejack Aid S2E4.png Applejack gasping at Luna S2E4.png Applejack on the ground S2E04.png Twilight 'uhh' S2E04.png Applejack scared S02E04.png Applejack 'fit in' S2E04.png Twilight give stare to Applejack S2E4.png Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png Luna 'fun thou speakest of' S2E04.png Twilight and Applejack pointing S2E04.png Luna Puzzled S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png Luna looking at web S2E04.png Luna about to throw spider S2E04.png Spider landing on the ground S2E04.png Luna looking behind S2E04.png Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png Luna determined S2E04.png Luna throwing spider for second time S2E04.png Spider landing on web S2E04.png Luna enjoyed S2E04.png Luna 'in what other ways' S2E04.png Luna putting pumpkin on catapult S2E04.png Twilight 'fire away' S2E04.png Luna with the catapult S2E04.png Pumpkin hitting target S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Applejack and Twilight with Luna S2E04.png Luna 'fair Applejack' S2E04.png Luna 'Hear me villagers' S2E04.png Luna 'All of you' S2E04.png Luna 'call me Luna' S2E04.png Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack S2E04.png Luna shocked S2E04.png |-| 8 = Отмена праздника ---- Pipsqueak about to fall 2 S2E04.png Luna going to save Pipsqueak S2E04.png Applejack uh oh S02E04.png Pinkie Pie asking where Pipsqueak is S2E04.png Pinkie Pie scared again! S2E04.png Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png Pinkie Pie shouting 2 S2E04.png Pipsqueak trying to run away S2E04.png Luna looking 2 S2E04.png Luna 'Tis a lie' S2E04.png Luna 'and ungobbled' S2E04.png Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Luna 'Fair villagers' S2E04.png Luna 'let us join together' S2E04.png Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png Princess Luna looking down S2E04.png Luna grabbing spider with teeth S2E04.png Luna throwing the spider S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Luna 'not enough fun for you' S2E04.png Luna Magic S2E4.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Toy spider transformed into real spider S2E04.png Ponies scared by the spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spiders S2E04.png Spiders going down S2E04.png CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png Spiders going onto the web S2E04.png Princess Luna aaww S02E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png Luna 'do not run away' S2E04.png Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png Luna 'As your princess' S2E04.png Luna 'we command you' S2E04.png Sassaflash running to Sea Swirl S02E04.png Cherry Berry hitting a stand S2E04.png Princess Luna worried S2E04.png Shoeshine running away S2E04.png Princess Luna worried 2 S2E04.png Mayor on a falling pole S2E04.png Luna 'Be' S2E04.png Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Twilight telling Luna to be quieter S2E4.png Luna 'No, Twilight Sparkle!' S2E04.png Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png Twilight Sparkle huh S02E04.png Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png Luna 'Forever!' S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Twilight aghast at Luna's outburst S2E04.png |-| 9 = "Поговори с ней!" ---- Applejack 'goin' our way' S2E04.png Applejack 'was happy' S2E04.png Applejack 'look at 'em' S2E04.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Twilight realizing something S2E04.png Symbol of Nightmare Night S2E04.png Twilight determined to help Luna S2E4.png Twilight 'what I do best' S2E04.png Twilight Lecture S2E4.png Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png Twilight seeing something S2E04.png Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png Luna walking away depressed S2E04.png Twilight approaching the despondent princess S2E04.png Twilight 'it hasn't worked out' S2E04.png Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png Twilight looking at Luna walking away S2E04.png Twilight thinking S2E04.png |-| 10 = Встреча с Пинки ---- Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Candy S2E04.png Pinkie with sparkling eyes S2E04.png Pinkie Pie opening candy with beak S2E04.png Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Pinkie Pie spots a trail of candy S2E04.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 4 S2E4.png Twilight sneaks up on Pinkie Pie S2E4.png Twilight tackles Pinkie from behind S2E4.png Twilight covers Pinkie Pie's mouth S2E04.png Pinkie Pie muffled S02E04.png Twilight 'there's something' S2E04.png Twilight -Do you promise not to shriek-- S2E04.png| Pinkie Pie mmhm S2E04.png Twilight looking S2E04.png Princess Luna coming in S2E04.png Pinkie Pie chicken squawk S2E04.png Pinkie Pie bugaw- S02E04.png Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png Luna 'of the frightened children' S2E04.png Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png Luna offering Pinkie hoofshake S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and Luna about to reconcile S2E04.png Luna smile S2E04.png Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie shouting 3 S2E04.png Pinkie Pie leaves egg behind S2E4.png Twilight calling out Rainbow S2E04.png Rainbow Dash laughing really hard S2E04.png Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png Twilight taking a stance S2E04.png Twilight and Pinkie rolling S2E04.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E04.png Pinkie Pie struggling to get out S2E04.png Pinkie Pie 'Well duh' S2E04.png Twilight surprised S2E04.png Pinkie Pie 'I know that' S2E04.png Pinkie Pie -Being scared is fun sometimes- S2E4.png Twilight 'and screaming' S2E04.png Pinkie Pie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png Pinkie Pie 'really fun to be scared' S2E04.png Twilight realizing S2E04.png Twilight 'you're a genius' S2E04.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm a chicken' S2E04.png Pinkie Pie derps in a chicken costume S2E04.png Princess Luna sparkle coming S2E4.png Princess Luna forgive withhold S2E4.png Twilight 'come with me' S2E04.png Princess Luna sigh S2E4.png |-| 11 = Появление Лунной пони ---- Mayor Clown S2E4.png Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png Zecora 'not over yet' S2E04.png Pipsqueak smile S2E04.png Zecora 'might let us live' S2E04.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Mayor scaring the foal S2E04.png Spike 'for me' S2E04.png Applejack 'sounds like fun' S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'Goodbye Nightmare Night' S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'Forever' S2E04.png Pipsqueak surprised S2E04.png Foals in the wind S2E04.png Zecora and ponies in the wind S2E04.png Applejack and Mayor in the wind S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png Foals screaming S2E04.png |-| 12 = Возвращение Ночи Кошмаров ---- Princess Luna scares the foals S2E04.png Nightmare Moon With Fangs S2E4.png Transforming back to Luna S2E04.png Luna Fangs S2E4.png Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png Twilight 'just wait' S2E04.png Princess Luna for what S2E4.png Princess Luna surprised! S2E4.png Pipsqueak 'come back next year' S2E04.png Luna looking at foals S2E04.png Luna 'likest me to scare you' S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'scary but fun' S2E04.png Pipsqueak talking to Luna S2E04.png Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png Luna 'Nightmare Night back' S2E04.png pipsqueak S2E4.png Luna in the Everfree Forest S2E4.png Pipsqueak hugging Luna on the leg S2E04.png Twilight 'really do like you' S2E04.png Luna 'oh most wonderful of' S2E04.png Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png Luna Happy 3 S2E04.png |-| 13= Эпилог ---- Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png Goldengrape angry S2E04.png Luna aiming S02E04.png Princess Luna happy S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png Luna smiling at candy S2E4.png Lemon Hearts about to get apple S2E04.png Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Spike and Twilight End S2E04.png Twilight 'best Nightmare Night ever' S2E04.png Rainbow Dash sees another target S2E04.png Rainbow Dash going for one last shock S2E04.png Rainbow Dash gets shocked herself S2E04.png Rainbow Dash Shock S2E4.png Rainbow Dash gets startled S2E04.png Twilight sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E04.png Princess Luna on her own lightning cloud S2E04.png Princess Luna smiling end S2E04.png Princess Luna wink S02E04.png Princess Luna laughing S2E04.png Luna, Spike and Twilight laughing S2E04.png |-| 14= ' Костюмы ' ---- Apple Bloom costume S2E4.png Berryshine Costume 1 S2E4.png Berryshine Costume 2 S2E4.png Big McIntosh's costume S2E04.png Candymane in a costume S2E04.png Cherry Berry in a bee costume S2E04.png Cloud Kicker costume S2E4.png Derpy costume S02E04.png Dinky Doo costume S2E4.png Fiddly Faddle ID S2E4.png Golden Harvest costume S2E4.png Goldengrape costume S2E4.png Lemon Hearts in mouse costume S02E04.png Lyra in her costume S2E4.png Mayor Mare costume S2E4.png Meadow Song costume S2E4.png Minuette in doctor costume S02E04.png Mr. and Mrs. Cakes costumes S2E4.png Noi costume S2E4.png Orange Swirl Costume S2E4.png Piña Colada costume S2E4.png Pipsqueak ID S2E04.png Princess Erroria costume S2E4.png Raven in devil costume S02E04.png Cool Star in his costume S2E4.png Sassaflash's costume S02E04.png Scootaloo costume S2E4.png Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png Sunshower Raindrops costume 1 S2E4.png Sunshower Raindrops Costume 2 S2E04.png Sweetie Belle costume S2E4.png Zecora costume S2E4.png |-| 15= Рекламные материалы ---- Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Twilight Star Swirl.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Pinkie Pie chicken.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg Promotional Luna Eclipsed special airing poster.png en:Luna Eclipsed/Gallery es:Luna Eclipsada/Galería pl:Luna odmieniona/Galeria Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона